Sugar High
by Sweet Sere
Summary: It's been 3years since They left. Usagi's been down because she misses Seiya. Now that destiny is out of her way, she want's him badly! Wait, what's this? The three lights are back!


SUGAR HIGH!  
  
  
  
Hiya!! What's up? I got inspired for this from the song, Sugar High by Jade Anderson. I just love her songs!! Well if ya got any questions then e-mail me at poohbear9289@yahoo.com or IM me at Sweet Sere9289 or you could just review!! Well this is a Seiya/Usagi romance story!! I just love that couple!! I don't really like Mamoru but I refuse to make him evil or a cheater.....well at least not in this story!! ^-^ () I think this is going to be a one shot story unless you ppl decide you want more..but I doubt you will. I don't think that I'll get many reviews considering that not a lot of ppl like Usagi/Seiya coupling. Oh well.as my friend would put it...Fuck them!!! Anyway's I'm goin to dedicate this story to Ashley-Chan and Lavender Fantasy! I hope you both will write more to your stories really soon!!!! I can't wait!! This may be a little on the weird side considering that I'm drinking soda and just inhaled a lot of candy and I'm bouncing off the walls!! But hopefully Seiya, Trunks, and Hiiro will save me from goin to the crazy home!! (Don't ask.inside joke btw Lavender and me it was a weird conversation.but defiantly funny!!!) Does any one like Cookie Dough ice cream? I'm taking a poll. Don't ask why, I just am.anyway I'm goin to start now, but first..some info!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~* I screwed with the ages ok!! Usagi - 21 Inners- 21 Haruka-24 Mirchu-23 Hotaru-18 Setsuna-26..ummm...maybe? Starlights-22  
  
Also, I don't own Sailor Moon or the song Sugar High by Jade Anderson! Please don't sue me! I just used the rest of my money! *~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Seiya," the girl cried into the darkness of the night, staring at the stars in the sky. "I miss you so much!" The girl, no, lady of 21 years, stood on her balcony. The wind making her beautiful silver hair dance in the wind hiding her face, so you could only see her blackish-blue eyes that had silver sparkles in them that, when happy, would twinkle like the stars above. (Yes I did make her cosmos, I like cosmos, and yes her friends and ex-boyfriend are still alive, don't ask! It's my story so there! :P Oh and I changed her appearance a little bit, and made her a little more bitchy, sorry if you don't like it!!!) She sat on the balcony of her mansion where the heart-shaped odangoed girl lived with her guardian kitty. How does a 21 year old girl have a mansion and lives in it by herself? Well becoming a famous singer and model may have something to do with it. But who knows. This lady's name used to be Usagi Tsukino, but she had it changed to Serenity Usagi Cosmos when her family died in a car crash about one year ago. She went by Serenity when singing or modeling but her closes friends called her Usagi, well with the exception of Haruka who preferred Koneko.  
  
  
  
"Usa, please come in. It's supposed to start raining soon. I don't want you to catch a cold, and besides that.Minako is on the phone!" Came the motherly voice of Luna. "Ok, Luna! I'm coming!" She sighed as she stared at the sky again then turned away, and started to head inside. Luna was about to follow when all of a sudden a bright multi-colored star shot across the sky. Luna's eyes widened, but she Kept quiet. 'It's them! There back! The Starlight's have returned! Maybe I should keep quiet for now, yeah and I'll let Usa find out her self!' She smiled evilly.well as evil as a cat can look.oh what fun she would have!!! Then she turned and pranced into the house, just as Usagi picked up the phone. "Hey Mina-chan! What's up?" Questioned Usagi. (Hey I'm using big words!! YEAH!!! Ummm..sorry!) "Nothin really! I was just wondering if you would like to go to that new club. The whole pack of Senshi are coming even Setsuna!! Plus.we get to give the new club a lot of publicity. I mean really!! Think about how popular we can make this club by just showing up, come on!! I mean 1 famous singer (Usagi), 2 famous models (Minako and Usagi), 1 famous chef (Makoto)1 famous Actress (Ami(don't ask)), 1 famous priestess (Rei sorry had no idea what to do with her), 1 famous clothes designer (Setsuna), 1 famous race car driver (Haruka), 1 famous artist (Michiru(sp?))and1 very popular teenager! Please come with us!!!!" Minako babbled. "Ok! Mina-chan!! What time!!" "umm..Friday at 8 pm. K? "k! bye!" "bye!" With that said they both hung up. Usagi then went to bed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~**~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile, in Tokyo Park There was a bright flash of light and when it was gone there stood the Three Lights, Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya. "it's good to be back!" Said Taiki. The other 2 nodded there head in agreement. "I'm going to find out if our old manager will Get us another contract, k?" Seiya asked. "Sounds good to us!" said Taiki while yaten just nodded his head. "I'll go shopping for stuff and Taiki can go and find us a house to live in." Yaten said to the others. With that they took off in different directions. About 2 hours later Seiya and Yaten's cell phones rang. "Hello?" They said at the same time. "Hey guys I got us a house it's at 1581 Serene street. How's it going with you guys?" asked Taiki. "Well I got all we need." Replied Yaten. "Well so far it's good, tomorrow we show are selves to the press. But we're goin to have some compation to become back to number one again." Said Seiya excited at the sound of a challenge. "Who is it?" Asked the guys. "Some chick named Serenity. She's a singer and a model. She never gives her full name so the only thing close to a full name is Serenity. And if you do a ppl search all that comes up is something about the princess of the moon." (hehe!! I'm having so much fun writing this!!!) said Seiya. "Oh, well since tomorrow is Friday how about we go to this new club tomorrow around 9pm? It will be fun!!!" Said Yaten. "COOL!!!" yelled Seiya! "gtg. See ya at home!" said yaten. (gtg means got to go) "bye!" said the other 2. About an hour later the guys went home and went to bed after unpacking, by then it was about midnight. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, well actually it was noon but let's skip that considering it was Usagi's day off, the phone ringing woke up the sleeping moon princess. Rubbing her eyes she glared at the phone before sighing when she realized it wasn't goin to explode like she wanted it to, and she finally picked it up. "Hello?" asked Usagi "Usa-chan guess WHAT!!!! Have ya seen the news?!?!? Please tell me I'm not imagining things! PLEASE!!!!" yelled the hyper and excited...ummm..AMI!!!!! "Hold on, I'll check the news." Usagi said confused. "Don't it's already over, but guess what!!!!!!" "What?" "THREE LIGHTS ARE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SCREAMED Ami. "WHAT THEY ARE!!!!" Usagi screamed back. "yep. Taiki is back!!! YEAH!!!! Gtg. Bye!!!" Ami hung up. Usagi was in shock! 'There back!...THERE BACK!!!' It finally clicks and she felt she had to share the info with the other scouts! Quickly taking the senshi communicator and pressing the all call button she quickly told everyone to meet at her house. 5 minutes later she heard pounding on the door. She quickly opened the door to come face to face with 8 senshi. They came in and walked into the living room. "What's up Koneko?" Asked Haruka. "Well Ami knows and guess what!" Said and excited Usagi. "What?" everyone but Ami and Usagi said together. "Three Lights are back!!!" said Usagi and Ami together. "WHAT!!!" echoed through the house. "It's true! Oh and Usa? When did you get new neighbors? They weren't there last weekend when we got together." Asked Ami. "I guess last night. How about we go over there and welcome them! It's the nice thing to do!" said Usagi being the always nice person. "Sure!" Everyone nodded and with that they left the house and went next door to the next mansion. It was a little bigger than Usagi's but not by much. It was and light blue, Green, and silver. They walked up the drive way and on to the porch, then knock on the door. The butler answered. "Hello, what can I do for you lady's?" The butler said politely. "Well I live right next door so I was going to come over and welcome the new ppl to the neighbor hood, but my friends who were over tagged along. My name's Serenity Usagi Cosmos. Please tell them to come over some time, there probably really busy right now. Tell them that if there free this weekend on Saturday me and my friends are having barbeque, and tell them I'm inviting them, can ya remember all that?" Usagi told the old guy. "Yes Miss. Cosmos. It would be my pleasure. But may I ask a favor first? I don't mean to sound rude but can I have your signature for my grand daughter? She is a BIG fan of yours!" asked the butler. "It would be my pleasure. And thanks again!" she said. Usagi signed a piece of paper for the grand-daughter. "There ya go sir! Bye!" with that she and her friends left. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who was at the door Drew?" Asked Seiya. "Your new neighbors. A Miss. Serenity Cosmos. She wanted to invite you to a Barbeque on Saturday. If you don't mind me asking, will you be attending?" "Yes we will! I think it's good to now the competition!" Said Yaten who had just walked in with Taiki who was nodding his head in agreement. "Well lets go get ready for the club shall we?" With that the boys went to there rooms to get ready. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls had left and Usagi was getting ready. 'First things first, long hot bubble bath.' After her bubble bath she got dressed into some revealing cloths. (I'll explain later.) Then at 7 o'clock she left, and made it there by 8 o'clock. When she got out of the limo ppl gasped. Serenity was actually there. She met up with the girls and they hugged each other in greeting, while looking at the clothes and complimenting the styles and everything. Setsuna and Haruka were dressed casually but with a twist of fanciness to it. Michiru was wearing a Turquoise belly shirt with black jeans. Hotaru was wearing the same thing but her shirt was violet with the words 'Death' in Lavender sparkles. Ami had a light blue tube-top belly shirt on that had said 'Water Goddess' in dark blue sparkles, she was wearing black leather pants. Makoto was wearing a sparkle green shirt that said 'Rose' in light pink, she also was wearing black leather pants. Rei was wearing the same as Makoto but in Red and black. Minako was wearing an orange shirt that tied around the neck and said 'Love Goddess' on it in red sparkles. And she had a black skirt that came a little above the knee. Usagi had a black shirt with silver sparkles that said something but know one knew what except for Usagi herself. (it's in Lunarian and the girls now that it is but they don't know how to read it except for Pluto. Keep reading if ya want to find out what it say's!!) The Shirt tied around the neck, and the shirt stopped right below her breast. The back of her shirt tied, too, she had on a black mini-skirt that had slits that stopped leaving about 1 inch of skirt around her waist. The walked up to the bouncer and he let them right in. As soon as they found a free table they ordered a drink, Ami, Makoto, and Hotaru all got soda's. Haruka, Usagi, Minako, And Rei and got wine coolers. While Setsuna, and Michiru got wine. About an hour later the girls had convinced Usagi to sing a song. She picked out 'Sugar High' by Jade Anderson. "Hey ppl! I'm Serenity, as you all know! But before I start singing Sugar High, I want to dedicate this song to some one very special to me!" 'Serenity' started. Just then the place went wild. Usagi looked confused. 'huh?' then she heard some one yell out, look it's the Three Lights!! She then understood. 'good! They don't know I'm serenity! So I can make it sound like I'm talking about some one then I say the name!! Perfect!!!' "I would like to dedicate this song to a man I loved back in high-school but never realized it until he was gone. I miss him to this day! But I found that he has returned! I just hope he still feels the same way about me as before! I would like to dedicate this song to Seiya from the STAR LIGHTS!!!" she heard sighs of relief that it wasn't the Seiya from the THREE lights. But then a loud crash filled the quiet room, and soon a yell was heard from Seiya who was now on the floor, looking up at her. "ODANGO!!!" Seiya yelled. She giggled then winked at him. "The song I plan on singing is by a beautiful singer that goes by Jade Anderson. It's called Sugar High." The music started. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Seiya and the boys had just walked in the club and every one went wild. "Look it's the Three Lights!!" some one in the crowd yelled. Seiya and his brothers took a seat in front of the stage. Seiya's POV We took a seat in front of the stage. Why bother look up, it's probably some stupid ditz. 'Though Odango was a ditz. But she was a cute ditz. Damn it! I should stop thinking about her!! Oh well.' I turned my attention to the stage but I still didn't look up. "I would like to dedicate this song to a man I loved back in high- school but never realized it until he was gone. I miss him to this day! But I found that he has returned! I just hope he still feels the same way about me as before! I would like to dedicate this song to Seiya from the STAR LIGHTS!!!" said the girl on stage. I couldn't help but gasp.no one new that they were starlight's but the earth senshi. I'm falling? Huh? I heard my self yell out in pain, then I looked up into a face I didn't think I would see for a long time.hold on.she loves me? No probably not, she probably meant it in a friendly way. "ODANGO!!!" I yelled. Then I heard her beautiful laugh and then she winked at me. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Usagi started singing. "mmm, mmmm, mmmm, Once I loved someone so deep, it hurt to leave his side. He was wonderful, loveable, he was truly just so beautiful, I feel so blessed he came my way. Sugar sweet, my sugar high, sweetest taste I'll ever try, your love is one I can't deny. I love you, I love you, I love you. Sugar sweet, I've realized just 1 look into your eyes slowly gets me hypnotized, I love you, I love you, I love you! Mmmmm, mmmmm,mmmm,mmm,mmmm,mmm His love was far beyond wealth and gold, so much from one would I learn. He was the delicate morning rain that fell to wash away my pain and bring me warmth in return. He was magical, mystical, simply irresistible, this love I can't convey. Oh so wonderful, loveable, he was truly just so beautiful, I feel so blessed he came my way. Sugar sweet, my sugar high, sweetest taste I'll ever try, your love is one I can't deny. I love you, I love you, I love you. Sugar sweet, I've realized just 1 look into your eyes, slowly gets me hypnotized, I love you, I love you, I love you! Your love feels so amazing never thought I would have found you baby, to hold you just you and me, I love you, I love you, I love you! Sugar sweet, my sugar high, sweetest taste I'll ever try, your love is one I can't deny. I love you, I love you, I love you. Ohhhhh...ohhh...ohhh....ohhhh.ohhhh Oh so wonderful, loveable, he was truly just so beautiful Ohhhhh.ohhhh.ohhhh Sugar sweet, my sugar high, sweetest taste I'll ever try, your love is one I can't deny. I love you, I love you, I love you. Sugar sweet, I've realized just 1 look into your eyes slowly gets me hypnotized, I love you, I love you, I love you! Sugar sweet, my sugar high, sweetest taste I'll ever try, your love is one I can't deny. I love you, I love you, I love you. Sugar sweet, I've realized just 1 look into your eyes slowly gets me hypnotized, I love you, I love you, I love you!" she trailed off at the end of the song. Every one clapped and cheered. She hurried off the stage and quickly left the club the girls followed closely. About ½ mile away she stopped and sat down on the bench. She started to cry, and the girls tried there best to calm her down. When she calmed down she just sat there while the girls called for a limo. The limo picked them up 5 minutes later. Then it dropped them off at the mansion where the girls put the now sleeping Usagi to bed then went to a guest room to sleep.the next morning was going to be hell. Especially since the barbeque which had supposedly been the girls alone but the new neighbors would be stopping by around noon the butler had said over the phone. The next morning around 8 am the girls were already except Usagi who was still sleeping.the girls didn't plan on seeing her till around one though they didn't mind. Around noon the door rang and Luna in her human form for today answered the door. Then gasped in surprise. "It's nice to see you again, senshi!! Now all the senshi are together!!" Luna said happily, but then realized that they didn't recognize her. "Oh, I'm sorry you probably don't recognize me!" she sighed and turned into the cat they were familiar with. They gasped! "Luna!" the all said. "What are you doin here?" Asked Taiki. "Well I live here with Serenity.." She was cut off by Seiya. "I thought you were Odango's guardian." "I am and If you had let me continue then you would know that I live with Serenity USAGI Cosmos. Please come in everyone but Usa is out side! And yes Minako and Ami are out there along with the other senshi." "Where's odango? Is she home?" Asked Seiya wanting to see his odango. "she's upstairs still asleep. I think she drank to much last night. When that happens she usually sleeps a lot. But after you come and say hi to everyone then I'll bring you to her room." Said Luna who was now back in human form. They followed her to the back yard where they saw all of the earth senshi. "Hey girls! Guess who are neighbors are!" said Luna. The way she said it brought all the attention to her. "Who?" Asked a confused Minako. "Us." Said Yaten as he and his brothers stepped out of the shadows. The girls gasped. "Yaten!" yelled Minako as she ran at him and glomped his arm, looking up at him she reached up to give him a peck on the cheek but Yaten turned his head and she ended up kissing him on the lips. The broke a part gasping for breath, but flushed. Minako turned bright read, and started muttering apology's. Yaten chuckled. "Don't worry about it Mina-chan! Besides.."he started slyly. "You're a great kisser!" Minako blushed bright red again. Then they walked off into the gardens to talk for a while. (well at least that what they said!! But they probably are going to start making out.hmmm.maybe we should spy on them..*Su, Star, and Ski pop out of no where* all 3 girls: Stop thinking like hentai and let them have there peace.plus we want to know what happens with Seiya and Usagi!! Me: Fine, quit whining!! Su: only if you stop being a dumb blonde! Me: Hey! How dare you!! WAHHH!! I'm not even a blonde and she calls me a blonde!! (no offense to blondes, but su really does call me this and it annoys the hell out of me!) sorry for the interruption.*glares at girls*) "Taiki!" Ami said. She ran up to him and gave him a hug, and they started on there way to the library. "Seiya if you follow me I'll show you to Usagi's room, ok?" Said Luna. It looked like Haruka was about to say something but shut up at the look Michiru and Luna gave her. "Ok." With that Seiya started following Luna to Usagi's room. Once they reached the room Seiya was about to knock when Luna said to go right in. So Seiya did. In front of him laid a sleeping goddess. Usagi was spread out on her king sized bed. Her hair seemed to make a silver sheen covering her body. She looked so angelic he almost didn't want to wake her but he just had to talk to her about the club thing. Ever so slowly he went to the bed and laid down next to her for no reason except to scare her shitless. (hehe.I like the word shitless!!) "Serenity.wake up odango, please." Seiya said softly in her ear. She moaned out his name. That surprised him, he found it that he like the way his name sounded when she moaned it. He again spoke softly in her ear only to be reward with the same thing as before. This time he shook her a little bit. And a little bit louder he said, "Odango, wake up before I push you off the bed!" he chuckled when her eyes shot opened and she sprung into a sitting position. Seiya sat behind her and pulled the sleepy tenshi into his lap and pulled her as close as he could. Then he began kissing the side of her neck softly. Again she moaned but quickly pulled away and jumped out of her bed, now fully awake. She heard a deep laughter coming from the bed and turned to see Seiya laughing on the bed. " Seiya.what are you doin in my room?" asked Usagi. Blushing as she realized that it had been Seiya kissing her neck. "Well I came to wake you up in a very funny way! Now can you come here for a sec?" Seiya responded. Usagi cautiously climbed on the bed only to be pinned onto the bed by Seiya a moment later. He was leaning over her. Then he leaned down and kissed her. After getting over her shock she started kissing back until they parted for breath. "Usagi, did you really mean what you said at the bar? Did you really love me after I left?" Seiya asked after his breath returned. "I meant every word of it and I still do! Sei-chan, I love you with all my heart and I have since the moment you left!" Usagi answered. Seiya looked down at her with love in his eyes. Usagi continued. "But do you still love me?" asked Usagi. "Of course Odango, I've loved you since I first meet you and I always will! But what happened with Mamoru?" Questioned Seiya. "We broke up about a month after you and your brothers left. I Missed you so much Sei-chan! So how about we do some catching up?" Usagi stated slyly. "Gladly." And with that they started making out. Back outside everyone had met up again and were now just waiting for Seiya and Usagi. Haruka was getting really mad! "What's taking so long! Let's go see!" With that she ran into the house and up the stairs and looked into Usagi's room through the opened door. She was meet by quite a site. Usagi had one leg wrapped around Seiya's waist, her hand's were around his neck and buried her hands in his now free hair. His hands were around her waist and they were kissing. Haruka's face was red with anger. "Seiya get off Koneko," She watched in satisfaction as Seiya and Usagi jumped apart. She looked at Seiya and then told him to get out! He looked at Usagi who nodded and told him to go outside and to get ready to go swimming. So Seiya walked outside to tell everyone else while Usagi talked with Haruka. "Haruka," Usagi whined "Why did you do that! I was having fun!! Oh well.Let's go swimming!" She snapped her fingers and she was surrounded by a silver light and when it disappeared, Haruka looked pissed! "Koneko, get out of that and into something that covers more! NOW!!" yelled Haruka. Usagi looked down at her bathing suit, it was a bikini. The top tied around the neck and the back, but it barely covered anything in the front, the bottom was a thong. "NO I REFUSE TO TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU URANUS!! I SHALL LIVE MY LIFE AS I WANT TO!! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER SO STOP TRYING TO BE!!! LEAVE ME ALONE! AND I CAN WEAR WHAT EVER I WANT AND I CAN MAKE OUT WITH WHO EVER I WANT!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!?!" yelled a pissed off Usagi. "Yes Queen Cosmos." With that Haruka and Usagi walked out of the house to see every one else already in the pool. Usagi was looking for Seiya when Two arms lifted her off the ground and through her in the pool. When she came up she saw Seiya standing there laughing. Seiya then jumped in the pool. About 2 hours later every one went home except for Seiya. They sat in the pool. They looked at each other then kissed. "I love you Odango." Said Seiya. "I love you too, Seiya. Replied Usagi. With those words they shared a kiss under the moon and stars. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********  
  
Well that's the end. I was thinking about making a sequel where they go to Kinomuko to fight off this enemy, but they have ppl that are trying to keep them apart. I'm not sure though! It's up to reviews like yours though!!!! Review please!!!!! Bye! 


End file.
